Hyrule's Spirit
by HeroofTime4u
Summary: Set in the roaring twenties, Hyrule has experienced an extended period of peace and prosperity. In an effort to continue this, castle town's mayor brings the city into an age of prohibition. How will our heroes react? Why now? Tune in and find out! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Long ago, a great evil descended upon hyrule, destroying everything in its path. It longed for true power, and would stop at nothing to claim it. But, as has happened countless times throughout the millennia, a great Hero arose, wielding the Sword of Evil's Bane. He vanished the evil force and brought peace to hyrule.

Since then, the goddess Hylia has blessed the kingdom with unprecedented prosperity and technological advancement. Democracy has replaced the regime of the family Hyrule, leaving the current king as a figurehead and spokesperson. Kakariko City (as it could hardly be called a village) is led by their mayor, Impa Nagi. Though widely respected, there are those who still ask in hushed tones, how she seems to be aware of everything that happens inside the city limits. Some have even considered the continued existence of the Sheikah, the former protectors of the royal family; though anyone who vocalizes this idea is written of as a madman.

Castle Town's mayor is Ganondorf Dragmire, who has been celebrated as the first non-Hylian mayor in the town's history. The respectable members of society have praised him for lowering the crime rate, seemingly overnight. This is due partly to the anti-alcohol laws he enacted, though not even his most staunch supporters can believe that is the sole cause of such a change. He is a pleasant man with a devilish grin and a hearty laugh. But when someone crosses him, they see something in his eyes that causes them to beg forgiveness.

Some would say that the events to come would be because Mayor Dragmire outlawed alcohol, others would claim it was about freedom. Both reasons are wrong. Everything that happens, does so because a young man saw the darkness in Ganondorf's eyes.

Author's Notes

Okay this is the first thing I've ever written. This is just the start but please be gentle.


	2. Lon Lon Milk Mar

In a dusty back-alley of Castle Town, much further than any reputable citizens would go, sat a lowly milk bar. Once a lively meeting place for adventures and warriors alike, this particular milk bar had seen better days. More than half the chairs had been stacked for months with no sign of that changing anytime soon. From the rich wood floor, to the sparkling marble countertop, everything hinted, to even a casual observer, at the former glory of the Lon Lon Milk Bar.

At the bar sat a single customer, an old man with a twisted mustache and a sour expression, sipping idly at his milk as he did every evening. Behind the counter, the bartender, a young man with dirty-blonde hair and clear blue eyes, toyed with his pocket-watch impatiently. _Three minutes_ he thought, _until shift change._ Until a few years ago, people had still believed that some milk was alcoholic, or at least shared enough similarity with alcohol to give the same effects. It was quite recently discovered that milk, or at least the milk of Lon Lon cows simply restored magic. For those with little or no magical ability (i.e. non-Hylians), it creates an extremely short term imbalance in the body. This can lead to some of the same effects as alcohol, but only for a few minutes. Thus it was exempt from the city wide prohibition. _Good thing too,_ the bartender inwardly sighed, _or we wouldn't have a leg to stand on._ He turned and leaned against the bar looking into the large mirror that covered the back wall, searching his reflection for something that wasn't there: purpose.

After a moment, he sighed and began examining himself instead. He combed a hand through shaggy blonde hair as he calculated just how long he could go before a trip to the barber was necessary, before resolving to make an appointment soon. He turned a critical eye to his attire, the well-worn cream button-up sporting a few holes at the seams, the white undershirt with a ragged edge. The black suspenders pulled slightly too tight, creating wrinkles in their wake. Connected were his orchre trousers, which were alright, he supposed. Glancing down, he examined his chestnut wingtips. They had seen better days. He shifted his weight onto his left leg and turned his right foot, noting the scuff-marks he failed to notice before. Finally, he looked into his eyes. Some said they showed determination, others said they betrayed mischief. Malon had once remarked that his eyes revealed his determination for mischief, and he had no reason to disagree.

Just then, the bell above the front door clanged. _Speak of the devil._ Malon walked gracefully into the bar, cream dress flowing behind her. "Good evening, Link. Been busy?" "Absolutely booming," he replied sarcastically.

"I can tell. Well you had better get going, we don't want our other customers kept waiting. I can handle the crowds here."

"Thanks Mal," Link slid over the bar and looked atat Malon with a grin, "How about a kiss before I go?"

"You have to at least take me to dinner first. "

"Well then, how about dinner?"

"Ahh no," she laughed, "now hurry up or you'll be late." Before Link could protest, Malon had practically shoved him out the door. He shrugged and started for home.

Link's 'home', a converted workhop he had won playing poker, had only the essentials: a bed, a wardrobe, a radio, and a washstand. He slid the suspenders off his shoulders and rolled his sleeves. With the half-empty pitcher of water he kept on the floor, he filled the basin in his washstand and splashed some into his face. _Stubble. I have enough time to shave._ He turned on the radio to deafen the silence and began working his soap into a lather. As he applied the lather to his face he heard the radio announcer talking about increasing raids on illegal bars. _They only catch the sloppy ones,_ he thought gleefully. He shaved quickly and dumped the basin out through the window. Opening the wardrobe, Link picked out a dark green vest and matching newsie cap. After looping his pocket-watch through his vest and fitting his cap snugly on his head, Link headed out the door.


End file.
